


Achilles’ Heel

by animatedrapture



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Toxic Relationship, ambiguous end, detailed..." />, implied major character death, implied sexual intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrapture/pseuds/animatedrapture
Summary: suna rintarō thinks you’re the arrow to his heel.
Relationships: Inarizaki Volleyball Club & Reader, Inarizaki Volleyball Club/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Achilles’ Heel

**Author's Note:**

> [**RINTOBER**](https://animatedrapture.tumblr.com/post/631628876768067584/rintober-masterlist) **:** [ **_Achilles’ Heel_** ]
> 
> word count: 2,222  
> suna rintarō x reader  
>  **tags** : ambiguous end, implied major character death, angst, implied sexual intercourse, toxic relationship, detailed pain(?)  
>  **song** : achilles come down - gang of youths   
> a/n: HALLOWEEN SPECIAL because… death…?  
> a HUGE thank you, once again, to my wonderful wife, love of my life, bby [@toffees-main](https://tmblr.co/mk9lRGnljJtbi7XtzlN-XZw) 🥺 for proofreading the final piece and preventing me from sounding like a dumbass like, twice. also, thank you to [@newfriendjen](https://tmblr.co/mvQXe9ij_2lUVoUb06J71XA) and [@kaitycole](https://tmblr.co/mnrlfbl9Vx3svTJ9iNEZ4Xg) for beta-reading the initial draft!

_“Rin, Rintarō, I love you!” You shouted from the bleachers; a proud smile decorating your features as you cheered for him right after he’d hit the ball to the other side of the net, securing EJP Raijin another point—so close to winning._

  


_His gaze and yours were two opposites of a pole with a pull unparalleled—a pull science can only wish to decipher. He finds you as he rotates through the set up and there’s a beam in his eyes, making him break out into a grin you just know he couldn’t find it in himself to reserve for later._

  


That day, that match—Suna Rintarō was named the MVP of the game. He owed it all to you and the swell of his heart with each cheer he heard from you; your voice distinct as if it were the only one that mattered in that whole gymnasium. Perhaps, at least that time, you truly were all that mattered to him.

  


But not anymore.

  


The first—the first was the lack of replies, the dryer replies. _I love you’s_ met with _Love you’s_ and very little effort to hide the lack of sincerity beneath. It began through texts until it was the quick, snipped tone laced with the parsimonious manner he answered you. The act of it was much like an attempt to deprive you of water until you’re but withering rose in his grasp that he would rather replace than try to plant again and save.

  


Just how long were you willing to go without the water you needed to stay alive?

  


_“Rin, love, I’ll prepare dinner for us tonight, come home early, okay? I’m cooking your favorite!”_

  


_“I’ll try,” was his reply as you watched each of his hasty movements through your shared bedroom._

  


_“I prepared you a bento, too. It’s on the kitchen counter,” you continued as he attempted to ignore the way you looked at him similar to the way you look when you’re lost and searching for something. He hums in response, and just as he was about to reach for the door, you call out to him, “Rin, where’s my goodbye kiss?” in the usual tone you would pull back then when he would forget and pepper you with kisses in retaliation, offering an apology before heading out._

  


_He looks back at you with exasperation, “I’m late, Y/N.” He doesn’t wait for you to answer before he has the door shut close._

  


_That’s how you know he also forgot the food you prepared on the kitchen counter._

  


Foolishly, the answer to the question was that you were willing to wait until your next life for his love to drown you into bliss again. It’s that answer that’s disrespectful to the mystery of reincarnation—but you’re everything Suna Rintarō wanted you to be; that is, if it was a fool he wanted you to be, you would play the part better than any award winning actor to have ever lived could. Even if it was a miscreant he wanted you to be, some sort of heretic to the laws of the world and the conditions of love. You’d be everything he asked of you. After all, who were you if not his other half?

  


Who were you if not water to shape into whatever container he put you in, _right_?

  


The second—the second was the lies that slipped past such sinful crimson lips. Oh, by the heavens, as if the lack of fondness in the timbre of his voice as he spoke to you wasn’t enough to put cracks to the cemented foundation of you and him. Cruel, it’s so cruel—you wonder if you’re lacking somewhere, have you changed? Are you no longer diamond in the sea of glitter—? Worth not of his time nor the beating of the caged heart you thought you’ve acquired?

  


Now when he speaks, even the very sound of his voice reverberates like a sharp spear piercing through your chest without mercy—as if you’re Spartan in the Battle of Thermopylae. The lies that come along with them about how training ended late again, or that he’s travelling for a match again— _Huh? No, you don’t have to come, Y/N. I need to focus._

  


Did he have to lie about who he’s with, what he’s been doing? It’s laughable. As if you wouldn’t kiss away the taste of anything that lingered in his lips, if it was blood, alcohol or the lips of another girl. Rintarō, did he not know you enough to know you would surrender to his will no matter what mud followed his footsteps?

  


Ah, but, what would admitting such things do to his pride? Maybe it’s that—or maybe he liked the way the lies were like lemon and salt to a fresh wound. You think, you never thought you could be so masochistic.

  


Third—the third is the sharpness of his gaze. It’s the same gaze, same pair of eyes you’ve loved for such a long time and you fail not to love to this very moment. You’re softer than clouds but now most hollow in comparison to the unacquirable stars among the cosmos—you think they’re there but they’re just a burst of light, something that has probably died lightyears ago.

  


It’s like chokehold, the fourth—the fourth is like chokehold and he, the assassin. Ruthless—he’s ruthless when he looks at you as you’re not more than a tedious chore to him and the ring on your finger held no promise of relentless love greater than what a deity could offer.

  


Foolish—you’re foolish. Delusion is a coping mechanism to the ones whose realities have been robbed in front of them—delusion is what you’re supposed to call it when you fill your head with all the excuses and all the things you tell yourself have to change. You used to be a masterpiece. A masterpiece to him; as though you’re Holy Grail found in a gallery of things that could never begin to hope they would ever amount to you.

  


Delusion is ignoring the liquor in his lips, the intoxicating smell of his cologne mixed with alcohol and cigarette smoke. You’re confused and your reality that seems to have been distorting more often than usual. You question the strings that premeditate fate when it’s you feeling the drunkenness and hangover the next day when it should be Suna and the tabloids of “Suna Rintarō spotted in yet another bar.” You wonder if each sunset and sunrise you watched with Suna was a mere fever dream when it’s you who vomits on the toilet. You, who sobs on the bathroom floor.

  


“ _Sfumato_ ,” your friend tells you, “The gentle blurring of edges to make rendered objects appear as one with their environment.” The edges blur when you call that delusion as love—you only have to wait long enough before both are truly one and the same. The pain disguised as martyr sacrifice to the greatest allegory of love to exist. This is what you’re told. They say, “Y/N, you’ve confused love with delusion,” and yet you don’t listen.

  


You don’t listen most of all when you’re back underneath him but you feel like you’re being bloodied all over, stained like wine to a white dress. Yet you allow yourself to indulge in the kisses he’s abated you of, you revel in each time you ask him to tell you he loves you and he finally does as he luxuriates you of your desires and of your whines for love—nevermind that he was doing it for himself. After all, it is as the word suggests, a luxury.

  


Suna Rintarō had become a luxury you couldn’t afford, therefore, he did not have any business of giving himself to you. Not unless he wanted to.

  


Is there such thing as a free reign over the heart of someone? Hand it over as they will but how long would they truly allow you to borrow it—? Borrow it because one never truly surrenders such a vital thing to human functioning. Yes, you are and you have been delusional to believe so.

  


_“You own the entirety of my heart, Y/N,”_ you’re unsure whenever it echoes in your head. He brings you enough torture, why must your own brain create such clamor in your head. Was such pain necessary? Is pain to love much like Adam’s rib to Eve?

  


_“It’s a promise ring, bunny,” he said as he tucked your hair behind your ears—his gaze is intense, almost like you would disappear from his sight if he looked at anywhere or anything but you._

  


_You stared at the ring that shone under the light of the restaurant, your vision blurring at the tears welling from your eyes and you try your best to choke in the sob that involuntarily escapes you._

  


_“Hey, Y/N, what are you cryin’ for?” He questioned with a chuckle, looking at you with amusement dancing in his eyes while his thumbs reached out to wipe away each tear that betrayed you—falling down your cheeks as he cupped your face._

  


_“I-it’s nothing, I—I’m just happy, love,” you answer him through your tears._

  


_There’s a smile playing across his lips, he tells you, “’m just making a promise that I’ll marry you one day, bunny, is all.”_

  


_You nodded eagerly with a wide smile even as the tears that left you continued to fall, “I’m making a promise to say yes, Rin. No matter what,” you answered him through your sobs, wrapping your arms around his neck._

  


_“Guess I should start practicing to get on one knee then, yeah?” He laughed as he pulled you closer, his arms around you, you giggled along with him—it felt like you were molded together to form one perfect piece, like the act of staying there for all of eternity, in each other’s arms, would turn you into one. Entangled together in all the right ways—as if Rapture has befallen the Earth and that was your final state as did the universe._

  


The fifth—the fifth is the screaming, the fights. Who would have thought you would break like a mere twig stepped on in the darkest forest on this Earth? It was under his shoe did you break from; each word that left his mouth was scathing—they didn’t feel like a stab or pins and needles to the human heart, they felt like burns of acid that slowly ate at your decaying soul, breaking heart, dwindling sanity.

  


“I don’t get it, Rin! Why do you treat me like this?!” You screamed through your tears, your chest heaving as your lungs tried its best to support you, even when it’s already been punctured by the shattered pieces of your heart that continued to beat in separate shards, digging further into your lungs, damaging your ribcage, piercing your throat.

  


“Please, God, just tell me what to do—Rintarō, tell me what I need to do to turn us back to the way we were, please,” you begged, falling to your knees and you let the shattered items on the floor puncture your skin. You felt numb yet your whole body was buzzing. The pain from the pieces of glass from under you doesn’t register in your brain because all you can feel is the pain that was spreading from your chest and out into your whole body.

  


Under his mercy had he turned you inside out and greedily taken every part of you—everything you surrendered on your own volition until you were nothing, not even a shell of yourself but more like a ghost floating through the air. It looked like a battlefield—and perhaps it was. Love was never something you come out alive from. Love was greedy, selfish, treacherous. Love is like an assailant you allowed to enter in the safety of your own home.

  


“Don’t you get it? Y/N, I don’t love you anymore!”

  


_No._ You think, _no. No,_ it repeats in your head, over and over. Denial. You were in denial, at this conjecture, you were aware of even this.

  


“I stopped loving you long ago, Y/N. You were dumb enough to stay.” Has he always been this truculent towards you? You wonder but you can’t recall anything else but the echoing of his words. Words he used like a champion of the battlefield, liberating away the life of his enemies.

  


_No. Don’t say that. You don’t mean it. No._

  


Suna thought you would be the arrow to his heel—the one to bring him to his knees in the most torturous of ways. In reality, maybe you were more his heel than the arrow. He was both Achilles and his actions, the arrow that brought him to his own demise.

  


Sixth—the sixth was sickening grief. You’re so unfair, Y/N. You’re so selfish. How could you run away from him, only to scream his name and the tormenting shout of “I love you!” that haunted him awake or in his slumber. How could you be so cruel? To let him fall to his knees in front you the way you made him to. Ruthless—you’re so ruthless, Y/N. The pain was the excruciating kind, crashing towards him like ocean waves bringing him farther from the shore and near to wherever you were now. How could you leave him like you did?

  


_After all, what was he if there wasn’t you?_

**all content featured belongs to** **©️ animatedrapture. do not plagiarize, repost, or modify.**

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr by [ **animatedrapture**](https://animatedrapture.tumblr.com) [ ** _violet_** ]


End file.
